


Something Cool

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Series: Buffy Drabbles [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of something cool, tell him I said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Cool

There are people in Jenny’s family who are skilled at treating the sick, who are known for their abilities tending to the wounded. 

Jenny is not one of them. 

She hovers uselessly, and in a moment of absurdity actually tries to come up with something “cool” to pretend that Buffy said. 

Giles comes to with a moan.

"Buffy? Where’s Buffy?" he asks, slowly rising from the ground.

"She left," Jenny says. "She said, unlike you, the Master won’t know what hit him."

Giles looks at her incredulously.

"She didn’t… actually… say that…" Jenny recants awkwardly. 

Giles just looks more confused. 

"Do you… need some ice for that?"

"That would be much appreciated." 

"Okay."


End file.
